


your hair was holding a thousand galaxies

by drumbanger (ClintashaFAHC)



Category: Fall Out Boy, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, M/M, a gift to my soulmate and my fren, a stripe of your soulmates haircolor on your wrist au, if they dye their hair the stripe changes colors au, josh dun - Freeform, oh yeah, patrick stump - Freeform, pete wentz - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClintashaFAHC/pseuds/drumbanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically, au where you have a stripe of your soulmates haircolor on your wrist and if they dye their hair the stripe changes colors + coffee shop au??????</p>
            </blockquote>





	your hair was holding a thousand galaxies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ukes_are_punk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukes_are_punk/gifts).



> big thanks to my beta @ehytherejay you did a lot of good job, thank you <3
> 
> this work is dedicated to my soulmate and fren ukes_are_punk. 
> 
> happy birthday, love.  
> i know you had to learn the morse code for this. but i hope you had fun <3  
> i love you. stay strong.  
> for a better year.

          The colored strip on the wrist was one of the marks for soulmates. That way you knew what hair color your soulmate had. It’d get very interesting if someone liked dyeing their hair, so there would’ve been people with all kinds of colors on their wrists, instead of just brown or blonde stripes.

          Tyler was fifteen when he first noticed the stripe on his hand changing colors. For fifteen years, it had been of a dark brown color that sometimes even looked black, but then it was cherry red.

          His soulmate dyed their hair.

          He moved his hand in the bland darkness of his room to check if it really had changed. And yes, there was a dark red strip where the brown color used to be.

* * *

 

          Years passed and Tyler was sure he had seen the whole rainbow on his wrist. After the cherry one, his soulmate went blonde and, a couple of days later, really light blue. He saw red change into purple and purple into green.

          It wasn’t a big deal for him anymore, mainly because now he was focusing on majoring his studies and spending sleepless nights mixed with constant coffee consumptions that were tiring him out.

          One night, Jenna was dragging Tyler out of his dorm room into some café that she had started to go frequently quite recently. Jenna was one of his friends that he had kept in touch even with the end of high school. She’s been there for him in his worst times and kicked his ass when it needed to be kicked. And sometimes, when she’d see him overwork so much that he’d stop taking care of himself, she would take him out to some nice place, just to sit around, or help him clear his head a bit.

          The café they went to was cozy, decorated in dark furniture that matched well with the smell of freshly baked goods. There weren’t many people in it, so they got a nice corner spot further down in the café. Jenna sneaked away from the table to go check the counter, where they kept all the goodies and order something for both of them.

          Not long after, she came back to the table where Tyler was sitting with his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, and he lifted his head to look at her.

_“I ordered some tea and cupcakes. You can’t be living on coffee.”_ she said firmly, sitting down and rolling the sleeves of her button-up shirt. For a second, Tyler caught light brown color on her wrist; natural, from what it looked like. Then, Tyler looked at his own hand, bright red shining from under the sleeve of his hoodie. Jenna saw the corner of it and brought the sleeve up.

_“So your mysterious someone still keeps dyeing their hair, huh?”_ she began. _“This type of color is not that common. If they’re from around here, you should be able to find them.”_

          Tyler let his head fall, curling into the comfort of his hoodie as he heard clinks on the table as the waiter served them the tea. He looked at the waiter, black hair and dark eyes and strong features. He might have looked serious and dark, but his eyes sparkled like he wasn’t as serious as he conveyed.

_“Thank you very much”_ he heard Jenna say, and the waiter smiled and walked away.

          Turns out, Jenna was right, tea wasn’t as heavy as coffee and it was quite relaxing: it didn’t remind him of all the stuff that was left to learn for the exams next week back in the dorm room. He leaned back in his seat, trying to remember the last time he slept and had some time for himself besides studying and constantly rushing from one place to another.

          The waiter brought them cupcakes, and they were really tasty, he could see why Jenna liked this place. It was calming and both the food and service were nice, too. They sat there for some time (this place didn’t close until midnight, for some reason, and Tyler made a mental note to come here after class), talking about everything and nothing at the same time.

          When they were ready to leave, the other waiter came by to clean the table and ask if everything was okay. He was wearing a cap, turned backwards and a really warm smile.

          Jenna dropped him off near his dorm, kissed him on both cheeks and demanded him to take better care of himself.

* * *

 

          After that, he made a habit of going to that café in the evenings, and in a couple of weeks he befriended the waiter that he met the first day. His name was Brendon, turns out, he was the manager there, too. He’d gotten this place about two years prior and had been cooperating with his other friend who owned a bakery next door. Tyler met another waiter who was working evening shifts too, he had some tattoos poking out of his unbuttoned shirt, thorns, and he said that he had even more of them. His hair was black, but it had a couple of red streaks in it. His name tag said “Peter” but Brendon always called him Pete. The guy was really nice, they talked about music a lot, because Pete was writing lyrics, but he said he’s not talented to write the music, because he has only played bass in a band of his friend.

          Tyler noticed the mark on his wrist, light color, contrasting well with his skin. Pete mentioned that when he was free, he was looking for his soulmate, going through social media every day hoping to see the black mark with red streaks. So far, no luck. But at least he was hopeful.

          Brendon also said that there was another waiter, the one that he met the first night too. His name was Josh, and he worked only in morning shifts.

          _“He usually has rehearsals in the evenings, and Pete is okay with working in the evenings, so it all works out well.”_ Brendon said once, so Tyler just hummed and continued drinking his tea.

* * *

 

_“Do you play in restaurants and cafés?”_ Pete asked once, after Tyler barged in with a ukulele and ordered his usual.

_“I actually have done that, but not many places like that kind of music”_ Tyler shrugged and sipped his tea.

_“You could actually play here, you’re here in the evenings anyways, and I think the atmosphere is okay”_ Brendon added in.

          _“Seriously, your music is pretty cool, if I say so myself. And we have a stage and everything, so it wouldn’t be a problem, if you want to do it.”_ Pete laughed excitedly

          _“I’ll see what I can do. You guys are really nice for offering it to me”_ Tyler took the cup with the tea. _“Thanks, Brendon”_

          He walked off to the table he usually sat at, and got back to look at what goods Brendon got that Spencer baked today. He heard Brendon arguing with Pete about some kind of guitar that Brendon wanted to buy and he stood there, not really listening to the conversation, but smiling at the times Pete would mock Brendon for something.

          They all turned to the sound of door opening. There stood a guy, looking kinda nervous, with strawberry blonde hair, and he looked straight at Pete.

          _“Um, hello? I’m sorry, are you Pete?”_ he asked, and yes, he was very nervous.

           Pete stepped outside the stall.

          _“Yes… can I help you with something?”_

          “ _I’m Patrick. Well, I don’t know how to do this, but I saw your photo yesterday, and, um, could you show me your wrist?”_

           Suddenly Pete got white as paper. Both of them unbuttoned their sleeves and indeed, Patrick’s pale skin at the wrist had a black streak with a couple of red lines, and Pete’s darker one had a part of it which was really light blonde, ginger almost.

          Brendon was the one to break the silence with laughter.

          _“I’ll finish this shift without you, I guess? It’s okay, Pete”._

         Patrick sat down at one of the tables as Pete quickly made a couple of teas and sat beside him.

         Tyler stood there, unsure of what to do, while Brendon served the customers who just came in. He picked up his tea from where he had left it and was sipping it slowly, ignoring the fact that it was only lukewarm.

         Brendon finished what he was doing and turned towards Tyler.

_“He was really looking for him, you know.”_ The dark haired guy smiled in the direction of two men sitting in the corner and looking at each other like they have the whole world in front of them.

_“Yeah”_ Tyler sighed _“I’m glad they found each other. Not everyone is that lucky”_

          Both of them fell silent, looking at the happy couple.

          _“Have you found it? Your soulmate, I mean.”_ Tyler asked, intrigued by the sadness behind Brendon’s eyes.

_“Well, my mark is pretty ordinary.”_ He turned his hand to expose the wrist. There was a brown stripe over his wrist. _“I have three candidates, but I can’t check the other marks so, not really moving forward.”_ He got quiet again. ” _What about you?”_

          Tyler sighed. _“I’m not worrying about that anymore. Even though if I searched really hard, I could probably find them, because mine keeps dyeing their hair crazy colors.”_

          _“What color is it now?”_ Brendon asked curiously.

Tyler looked at his wrist. The stripe was cotton candy pink. _“It was red for a month now, and yesterday it turned to pink.”_

          _“Oh, really? I might be able to help you with that then”_ Brendon smirked. Tyler looked at him, clearly confused. _“I might know someone who has recently dyed their hair pink. And I’m pretty sure that they had their hair red before.”_

          Tyler felt his heart beat faster. ‘Don’t get your hopes up, maybe it’s just a coincidence’ he said to himself.

          _“If you can come here at two tomorrow, I’ll tell that person to come, too, and we’ll see if I’m right.”_ Brendon smirked and left to take an order from an elderly woman waiting by the counter.

 

          Tyler didn’t stay long that day; Jenna was planning to drop by, so he needed to at least make his place look decent. He gave one last look to Pete and Patrick, sitting in a corner, holding their hands and looking thrilled. Tyler smiled at them, and waved goodbye to Brendon.

          Jenna got at his place while he was taking out the trash, and she was really surprised that he was looking much better. She told him that and Tyler just smiled at her. He played a couple of his new songs for her and they watched a movie afterwards. He was indeed feeling better.

* * *

 

           The next morning rolled around quickly, Tyler waking up early, eager to see what would happen later that day. He got dressed up, took his ukulele out and tried to play a melody that had been stuck inside his head for the whole night. He played it, chords sounding strange to him, because they sounded happy. Tyler wondered why was it so different from his other songs, but midday was already rolling by and he had to go and meet the person Brendon thought could be his soulmate.

           He found the café open, and by the counter he saw Josh, the dude he met the first day, and he stopped in his tracks.

           Josh’s hair was cotton candy pink. Exactly the same he had on his wrist. He let out a shaky breath and braced himself, coming forward.

          _“Hello, how can I help you?”_ Josh asked, putting on his warm and friendly smile.

          _“Hey, um… I wondered…”_ Tyler swallowed. _“Is Brendon here somewhere?”_

          Josh laughed. _“Yeah, he just has a little bit more work since Pete took a couple of days off. He’s out for some time, mentioned something about picking up something for Spencer in the bakery next door. What do you want me to tell him?”_

          _“I can wait for him. Can I order some tea and banana bread, please?”_ Tyler asked, relaxing a little, because Josh didn’t seem to notice the matching stripe on his hand and Tyler’s hair color.

          _“Yeah, alright. I’m Josh, by the way.”_

          _“Tyler.”_

          _“Ohhh, so you’re the famous Tyler Brendon was talking about, we were supposed to meet today, remember? He didn’t tell me why but…”_ he didn’t finish his sentence as his eyes trailed down Tyler’s arm and he turned their connected hands to see the stripe on his wrist, and surely enough, it matched Josh’s hair.

          _“Oh.”_

          Oh indeed.

_“Everything makes sense now.”_ the pink haired guy said. _“Can you sit around and wait for a bit until Brendon comes back and my shift will be over?”_

          Tyler agreed, unsure of what they would talk about, but for some reason, he felt completely calm. He looked over at where Josh was making his tea, smiling, and Josh threw him a blinding smile that warmed his heart.

* * *

 

_“I know that, but how can you tell me that aliens are not real? There is no proof, Ty, no proof!”_ Josh exclaimed when they were walking to his apartment in a cold winter air.

          _“I’m not gonna argue with you. This is the end of this conversation. Let’s talk about why you dyed your hair so much, because I’m sure my wrist has seen all the colors of the rainbow.”_

          Josh stopped in his tracks. Tyler turned around only to see Josh standing there so awkwardly, that Tyler immediately felt bad for asking. He came closer and wrapped his arms around Josh.

           “ _You don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to. It’s okay.”_ he murmured into Josh’s ear.

          _“I have been suffering from depression since I was 15. That’s when I decided that maybe if I bring more colors in my life, it would help me. And it did help, I started dyeing it, even though sometimes I wish that I could regrow my natural hair, I’m afraid of being brought back to those days.”_ Josh fell silent.

          Suddenly, Tyler unwrapped his hands off Josh and looked at him.

          _“It’s okay. I’m happy that you found something that can help you. I used music, I play a couple of instruments and I write songs. It helps me let out everything that’s been lying around in my head so I can feel a little better. I know we can at least try to help each other.”_ Tyler smiled at Josh, still standing and listening carefully.

          Josh smiled back, and Tyler wrapped his arms around him.

          _“Can I kiss you?”_ he asked, hope evident in his voice.

          But the pink haired boy didn’t answer, he just pulled Tyler closer and kissed him; gently, like the snowflakes that had started falling silently that they didn’t notice, because they were in the beginning of a journey to healing and in the start of something beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me smile and are always appreciated!


End file.
